Letters to the Grave
by HpHgPjGone
Summary: Dear Reader, This is a collection of letters for all the dead Gone characters. I will put spoiler alerts at the beginning of each chapter. For all of our favorite characters they will now be remembered in a letter to them from the heart. I hope you enjoy and love Gone as much as I do. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I will write letters to dead Gone characters and also take requests. Each letter will be between 100-1000 words long depending on the character. At the top of each chapter I will write "This contains spoilers for blank" that way you won't read characters deaths that you didn't know about. This chapter today contains spoilers for Gone.**

**Disclaimer: According to Albert I don't own Gone.**

I would like to write to all the characters that died in this book. All the little's, the abandoned babies, and many others. None of you deserved to die. You were all just trying to live your life. But you were trapped inside a fish bowl. You couldn't get out, there was no escape and no one knew how to break the glass separating you from the death trap known as the FAYZ. All of you were victims of this FAYZ and none of you knew if you'd ever get out or if you'd live or die. You didn't deserve to die. No one did, so that is why I write you these letters.

To the girl in the burning apartment building,  
It was too bad that we never learned your name. But as a first death in the FAYZ, you played a very important part. You showed Sam he wasn't the only freak. You showed the kids of the FAYZ that it wasn't a joke- people could die in here. Your death also marked the beginning of Sam and Edilio's teamwork together. While others stayed frozen they reacted and put out the fire. Lastly your death was the reason people started looking up to Sam. Your death wasn't necessary, but without it, a whole lot more kids would have died in the FAYZ.

To Bette,  
Bette, Bouncing Bette, you seemed like the kind of person who just wanted to entertain those around you. You had the power and were just trying to provide some entertainment for the kids. It was too bad you had to die. But since then Orc became a better person. He felt awful about doing that to you. He changed. He took up the Bible. Bette, I think that you should be proud that you went down having done something for others' benefits, and not of hunger or plague. Good luck beyond the grave.

To Tanner,  
In Gone we didn't even know who you were. But you played a large role in Hunger and Lies. You were Brittany's little brother and in the end she realized it was not you who she was talking to, but a darker evil. Though we don't know much about you in the end, you were crucial to the books.

To all the children who died in the first true battle of the FAYZ,  
All of you were just innocent little children. You didn't deserve to die, you deserved to live, and be free, and be at home with your moms. And worst of all, you children marked the beginning of a greater conflict throughout the FAYZ. In the end you weren't remembered, but deep down, we all know that you were there. I hope your death is better than your life would have been.

**Okay so that's it for now. If you think I forgot anyone let me know. I'll put it in the next chapter. Thanks and reviews mean updates.**

**-HPHGPJGONE out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I took a while to update. So here is the next installment of Letters To The Grave. This chapter will feature deaths from Hunger. So if you haven't read Hunger do not read on.**

**Disclaimer: I own Gone. It is mine. I don't care if the copyright says something else. Caine is mine too. Stay away from him. Sadly I talked to my lawyer and they have revoked my previous statement. Gone belongs to Michael Grant and Caine belongs to Diana(xoxoDiana&Cainexoxo) Who else cried at the end of light?**

To E.Z.,  
E.Z. you were as Sam said a good kid. We didn't know you that well. But at least you listened to Sam and went to work in the fields. You were the first. E.Z. Though it's not okay that you were killed at least you didn't die by the tentacle of Drake. For that would have been a fate worse than Zekes. Goodbye E.Z. I hope your life beyond the grave is much more E.Z. going.

To Mickey,  
Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. You were a soldier. Even though you ran for your life. You had every right to. I mean come on. Your only 12. You can't really be expected to sit there and die. Too bad you died anyway. I almost wished you and Brittany could have been together. Have a good afterlife.

To Brittany,  
Even though you are not really dead in Hunger it is when your body died. You were a good kid. Too bad the daemon corrupted you. I wish you could have gotten those braces off. They must have been annoying. I kind of hated you at first and thought your points of view were annoying. But I kind of think that they were really spooky and awesome.

To Duck,  
Hey Duck I just want to let you know that you are a superhero. You may not be superman. But dude, you were awesome. And the power of density? Nice. That must've been awesome to ride on Briana. I would give anything for that. And the way you brought the gaiaphage down to the center of the Earth? Awesome. In the end you might've only been in Hunger, you definitely made a big impression. Good luck man. You deserve a good afterlife. Duck Zhang The Super Hero.

To Panda,  
Hey Panda I just want to let you know Caine's side or not you were a good kid. It's sad how you died. Falling off the road. And then you were eaten? Gross. That's sad man. But hey I think that you are destined for a second chance. I don't know how, but hey it's The FAYZ.

To Drake,  
Haha. You died. Okay now that that's out of my system I want to say sadistic or not you are awesome. And thank you for being awesome. Now Drake I know that you'll be back so I'll keep this short. 'Till next time Drakey Wakey.

**Okay so that's it for this chapter. I know I probably forgot someone. But if you want to see anyone leave a review and tell me who.**


End file.
